An incurable homesickness for the road
by we.can.fly.away.to.Gallifrey
Summary: "We'll stop in a town from time to time. When we've earned enough and re-stocked we'll leave again. The forests are more than sufficient in providing shelter for the night, and they are not as scarce of food as you might think. The world has a lot to offer you. This 'immortality' is not all that bad, if you allow it to be." We too, will be stories in the end: Part 2
1. To the forest of the yokai: Pt 1

**_A/N: Here is part 2! If you haven't already, I'd suggest that you read my story 'We too, will be stories in the end' first, as it sets up the background for this set of loosely connected stories. Having said that, I hope you enjoy._**

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

Only few weeks had passed since Natsume and Madara had left, and while it felt like just yesterday, it seemed much longer at the same time. The life of a yokai was different in every way. With little to do all day, the pair, in just a few days, had settled into a relaxed pace of life. Even when they moved from one place to another, whether walking or flying, it was as leisurely as a stroll. It was funny to think that Natsume had though he was leaving his life behind when it was here, out in the open that he was really living.

That was not to say that he didn't miss everyone: he did, more than he could say. All he could do now though was just not think about it. Madara also did his best to help by never bringing up the subject, realising that Natsume needed to deal with it in his own way. Bless the poor creature, he hadn't once said anything about missing Touko-san's cooking, or even his nightly drinking parties.

Natsume knew for a fact that Madara had mourned the loss of those especially. Some time during the first week, he had caught the said spirit sitting alone in the dead of night a little away from where they had, well, set up camp, so to speak. With an empty sake cup held high in a silent toast to the sky, Natsume didn't even need to close his eyes to see the rest of the the Dog Circle around him. At that time he had slipped away unnoticed, feeling guilt bubble up at the pit of his stomach: never had he even considered that he wasn't alone in this, that he had pulled Madara away too. And Madara had led the way willingly, without a single word, just for him.

Even so, both of them were quite content, if not yet at peace. They would spent days upon on the banks of rivers. Madara would lie down in his beast form with Natsume against him, and they'd nap underneath the midday sun. They wandered quite aimlessly and bickered amiably, happy to watch the clouds in the sky for hours on end.

And there was also the fact that Madara had revealed his human form to him. It still felt so new, so different to him at times that he found himself just staring at his sensei at times. Of course he had taken a liking to this form as much as the other two and insisted that Madara stay in his human form more often, requesting that _Madara walk beside him today_. Madara in question would sigh deeply, and with a mutter of ' _troublesome_ ' would grudgingly comply.

So, in these few weeks, Natsume had concluded that for all the doubts and insecurities, that the pair of them would be just fine. He smiled as he patted his sensei's fur.

'Where are you taking me, sensei?' They were walking what seemed like a random path in a forest, Madara is his beast form, and Natsume at his side.

'To a yokai forest nearby. It's one of the few places in this world where you'll find only ayakashi; humans can't enter these places. It's the closest one, so I'm sure that there'll be plenty of yokai asking for their name back. We're going to need to do something about you though.'

'What do you mean?'

'You still look and smell too much like a human, even though you aren't anymore. The change is gradual - most yokai will still think that you are a human right now.'

'Won't a mask do?'

'Hmph. For now. Next time we'll have to do something about those clothes of yours.'


	2. To the forest of the yokai: Pt 2

**_A/N: Enjoy! I'm kind of stuck on ideas tho (already!). I want the atmosphere of calm travelling in this story... a little like Mushishi. It's hard of think of what to write about when there's not a solid plot or plan. ^^_**

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

Natsume paused in his step. 'Sensei... it feels a little different here.'

Madara contiued walking. 'Just a little? This place is practically brimming with energy. Come.' He said, glancing behind.

'So we are in the yokai forest now? When did we enter? I didn't notice.' Natsume asked as he hurried back to walk next to Madara, and doing his beat to keep up with the beast's long strides.

'It's a little more complicated than a boundary separating the mundane and the yokai forests. There are certain paths, hard to find, which lead you to it. Sometimes a human may accidentally wander onto one of these paths, but no matter how long they walk, they'll get lost and end up at the same place they started. The paths themselves are part of the yokai forest, and the deeper you go, the stronger your _feeling_ gets. You'll get more sensitive to it over time.'

'I see.'

'Put your mask on now.'

They had made the usual thin paper mask, with Madara's blood mixed with the ink this time. It only loosely covered the top of his face to just under his eyes, with the kanji for _eye_ on it. It was ironic, given the kanji used for Natsume's name.

Tying the string around his head, Natsume blindly grabbed onto his sensei's fur as they walked.

'Sensei, why do yokai cover their faces with masks when they take on human forms?'

'Hmm. It's no so much the face, but the eyes. Yokai nature is different. You see, eyes are important to yokai. They represent us more than any body: even those yokai that cannot see know this. The masks are just a natural part of it. And not all yokai have the power to transform into their human forms, and even less have the power to remain in it for even a short period of time. The mask obscure the real self, that is, the eyes, and so gives us the power to become someone different in form.'

'You wear a mask when you transform into a human form sometimes too, right? Like that time you made a neko mask to cover Reiko-san's eyes.'

'Yes. I don't need a mask... it's a sense of aesthetics. Mingling with yokai in a human form without a mask... just feels wrong.'

'...But isn't it uncomfortable walking around unable to see? Most of the masks I've seen don't have any eye-holes in them at all: they just have eyes painted onto them. With this paper one, at least I can see the ground on which I'm walking.'

Madara stopped abruptly at that and turned to face Natsume, for the first time noticing how Natsume's head was angled downwards, and the incredibly tight grip the boy had on his fur.

After a few seconds of incredulous silence, Madara burst out laughing, causing all the small yokai in the vicinity to disperse in fear.

'Sensei, what-'

Natsume's words were drowned out easily, so he took to just waiting out the bout of laughter with confusion and annoyance both apparent on his face.

After Madara's roars quietened down a little, he continued walking again, pulling Nasume along with him. Still chucking randomly to himself, he slid himself closer to the boy, supporting him easily with the side of his body as they walked, and noting how the death grip in his fur loosened considerably in response.

After a while of Natsume fuming silently in confused embarrassment, he finally mumbled. 'You could at least tell me what part of what I said was so amusing.'

Another stray chuckle escaped before Madara just shook his head. 'You've got a long way to go, kit.'


	3. To the forest of the yokai: Pt 3

A/N: Took me a long time to write this one: I didn't have any ideas. (Ideas are always welcome by the way!) So I started writing the next one instead, and I'm quite excited for it. ^o^

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

Madara sighed dramatically. 'Finally, it's over! I thought that the book would be empty before we could ever leave.'

Just a few hours ago, they had just returned a name to a yokai who was nearing the end of her lifetime. It seemed that she had held on so long in the hope to get her name back, promptly disappearing afterwards.

After that, whispers of _Natsume Reiko_ could be heard from the trees and bushes as they walked past. Natsume, never being one for attention just grimaced and continued, pointedly ignoring the eyes that he could feel were boring into his back. It seemed like the whole forest knew who he was.

Returning the name to that yokai had seemed like a tipping point and after that, yokai had all but poured out from their hiding places asking for their name to be returned. Never had this happened before: at most Natsume would return two or three names at once. The time when the flooded village had been exposed, he had had to return half a dozen names which had left him near unconscious in exhaustion.

So Natsume had returned all the names dutifully, all the while listening to Madara yell at him about how thin the book was getting. He felt tired, but not so much as before. When he had asked Madara about it, he had said that the reason he got so tired after returning names was because he was human, and humans and youkai are different fundamentally.

'Why do you think that your punches work against yokai and not humans?' Madara had asked. 'It's definitely not because yokai are weak by any means. Yokai are deeply connected to spiritual power, that is the energy around us: of the earth, sea, and sky. We channel in within ourselves. Humans, though, now are rarely aware of it. Even for those who are sensitive to it, like exorcists, it is a great feat to be able to use this energy. That's why a lot of them use seals and rituals. When you return a name, it takes up a lot of your energy and so you feel exhausted, because you are channelling spiritual power that you hardly had in the first place as a human.'

'What about Tanuma? He has spiritual power, but he can't see youkai.'

'Spiritual energy is what allows those humans to be able to interact with yokai. If a human doesn't have any spiritual energy, they wouldn't be able to even touch an ayakashi. Tanuma has spiritual energy, but not enough to be able to directly see or hear yokai. On the other side you had enough for yourself, the boy and Natori put together and then some. Reiko had even more than you.' Madara had explained. 'Though now is a different story altogether.' He mumbled at the end.

* * *

'All these yokai. All those meetings and partings. Reiko-san was really amazing.' Natsume said later into the night.

Madara opened one eye to look at the contemplating boy. 'And you are too sentimental. Go to sleep.'

Natsume smiled a little at his sensei's characteristic reply. He closed his eyes and remembering all the times they had shared together, whispered: 'And you, sensei, for all your dramatics, are too kind.'


	4. Madara's lessons: Pt 1

_**A/N: Short, but I really love this one!**_

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

'It all about will, Natsume. You have to will yourself to do it.'

Natsume sighed tiredly: that's all Madara had said for the past two hours.

The day was pleasant and a nice breeze danced in the air. Madara, quite rarely, in his human form frowned at the boy. The pair were sitting crosslegged, facing each other, and while Madara's posture was effortlessly perfect, Natsume slumped with uncharacteristic dejection.

'That really doesn't help, sensei. It's not working.'

'Yes, I can see that.' Madara responded with just a touch of amusement on Natsume's account.

Natsume mock glared at him.

'I don't even understand why you're making me do this.'

'...'

'Sensei!'

'Fine, fine. Think about this: There was once a very generous being. From the depths of their heart, they wished nothing but the goodwill of others, and they were the most selfless in the world. Determined to spread kindness, they set out in life. But just like that, the being's entire life went by without a single interaction with another. Now tell me, in the end, did the being's generosity and selflessness have any meaning in the world?'

'...'

Madara gave Natsume a moment to think before continuing: 'The answer of course is no. What good would it be for the being to be kind? They could desperately want to help someone, but would only be able to watch them suffer. In fact even if the being was evil, it wouldn't make the slightest difference in the world.

Your spiritual power, it's the same. It's useless if you do not understand it and know how to use it, no matter how much of it you have. Yokai are born with their powers, so it comes as naturally as speaking for them. But since you weren't born with this power, you'll have to learn it the hard way. Because there may come a time when you could have the power to save someone's life, and just not be able to.'

Madara's voice was probably more stern than it had needed to be. He looked up to Natsume's horrified and pale face, inwardly wincing. _Maybe I overdid it a_ little?

He continued more gently, letting the daunting aura fade away. 'And that's why we're doing this now.'

Natsume only nodded meekly. Madara winced again. _Yep, definitely overdid it._

He observed as Natsume straightened his back and squeezed his eyes concentration once more.

'Don't force it.' Madara advised. 'Concentrate on it, and will it to happen, but let it come naturally.'

'Mn.' Natsume gave a small nod.

They again lapsed into silence for a few minutes before Natsume peeked out of one eye. 'Is it working?' He asked, cluelessly.

'No,' Madara burst into laughter at his charge's innocently hopeful look, 'not at all.'


	5. Interlude: Midnight thoughts

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! This one was inspired by the quote below.**_

* * *

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

 _The more someone cares for me, the more I get scared. Scared, that someday, something terrible will happen. That's why I alway kept my distance. All that people had done for me... the least I could do was to protect them from an unstable world._

Natsume didn't know if it was just a result of becoming more like a yokai, but with the warmth that Madara's beast form shared with him through the night, the cold didn't bother him at all anymore. Just like in this moment, every night, the cold and uneven forest floor Madara was indifferent to, he would transform into his beast form without a word and curl around Natsume.

In the few years that Natsume had known Madara, he had become his closest companion. But ever since the start, when they had first met, it had been different. In front of Madara, all his politeness and mildness, and above all, secrets, broke down. It wasn't as if his other interactions were fake; no, they were genuine... just restrained. The times he spent with Madara, he had smiled and laughed more freely. He had taken comfort in the fact that even though he was crying, he wasn't alone. He had been angry and irritated more times than he could count. He had been openly happy, sad, and everything in between. And he had always, always, been grateful. If only he could muster the courage to say it.

'Hey, sensei?' Natsume, abruptly snatched from his thoughts, winced. He had spoken absently without thinking and his voice seemed too loud as it pierced through the quiet of the night. Until now, the only sounds had been the chirping of crickets and the beast form's deep breaths that he felt more than heard. He wondered if he had woken Madara up from his slumber. Shifting behind him confirmed his suspicion.

A moment later, Madara's low sleepy voice sounded as he stretched out and opened his eyes. 'You're still awake?'

Natsume shifted slightly so that instead of his back, his right side leaned on the beast's body, and he faced the his companion's open eyes. He lifted his hand to rest it on Madara's head, running his fingers through the fur there gently. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.' He said softly.

Madara let his eyes fall shut again under Natsume's attention.

'What is it, then? What's keeping you awake when the rest of us are resting?'

Natsume hesitated for a beat before flashing a smile, not entirely forced. 'It's nothing. I was just thinking.'

'Hmm.'

Madara opened one eye briefly to study Natsume.

'Don't look at me like that. It really was; just a passing though.' He chided with a gentle voice.

'Oh? About?'

'Nothing in particular.'

'You mean, Nothing in particular you want to share?' Madara asked good-naturedly.

'What! No, of course not! I wouldn't hide anything!' Natsume spluttered.

Madara laughed quietly. 'I know, I know. But it's okay to have secrets, you know. There is more to being close to a person than knowing everything about them. Knowing that there are thing that you don't know, and respecting that fact is just one of those things.'

'Sensei...' He mumbled, touched.

'Like now: if I knew everything about you, then what would be the point of waking up in the middle of the night? From dreams of sake and food and warmth, to the cold, and a pitiful human clinging to my fur, all just to talk to you?'

Natsume let his head drop to the side onto Madara's body, and groaned.

'Sensei! You were doing so well... you're not supposed to make me feel worse!'

'I was just telling the truth.'

'Well, next time just stop before the truth!' He muttered indignantly.

'Yes, yes.' The beast's tail moved to cover Natsume again. 'Go back to sleep.'


	6. Interlude: Little Madara-kun

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

Natsume stared at his sensei.

Madara stared back at his student.

Both sent each other calculating looks. And no, it wasn't a competition to see would would blink first, though it might as well have been for the strained looks upon their faces. Natsume looked oddly as if he couldn't decide whether to let it go or bring his hand to his head in dismay. And he might just have if his hands were not otherwise occupied.

He sat down cross-legged. 'This is serious.'

'Hmph.'

'What do we do?'

'If I knew, we wouldn't be sitting here, world we?'

Natsume rolled his eyes at the unhelpful answer.

'And you expect me to know?'

'Of course not. Like you would even know where to start, you cub.'

'Cub?!'

'Would you prefer pup? Or maybe kit?'

'Sensei!' Natsume reproached from under his blush of annoyed embarrassment at the endearing term.

'Hm, I rather like kit, to go with those fox eyes.'

'Sensei, would you please take this seriously?!'

'It's decided. Kit it is.'

Natsume moaned. 'I don't even know why I try anymore.'

'Oh hush. It's not a life or death situation. Just a... temporary inconvenience.'

'Temporary? Temporary? If I remember anything right from last time, my hands could be crushed in the next second! Will you still call it a temporary inconvenience then?' Natsume said, bristling with anger.

'Relax, kit. It's pretty stable this time round. Your hands will he just fine. It won't wear off as easily, so let's follow that yokai.'

'Fine. But really,' Natsume held back a short sigh of exasperation as he looked anywhere but at his hands, 'Sensei, how did you manage to get shrunk, _again_?'


	7. Human villages: Pt 1

A/N: This one took long enough. Every time I start writing, I can't think of what to write for that chapter, but my head keeps getting filled with ideas for future chapters instead! I can't believe how people can write full length novels! Compared to my pitiful size of chapters, they are so amazing!

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

It was the first village they had stopped at after they had started travelling. They hadn't any need to: Madara had dragged him there because he wanted to eat manjuu. He had even transformed into his human form for the occasion. It was a small place, yet lively: the main street was filled with vendors behind colourful stalls, and people peering over with bags of groceries in their hands, children riding bikes, bubbling chatter, and constant movement.

It was strange to be amongst humans again. It made Natsume remember how hard he used to find interacting with them, and for the first time, he realised, a little grudgingly, how easy it was to be amongst yokai, how natural it felt.

There was a small part of him that envied the humans that he saw. These lives he saw, one of them could have been his life.

Sometimes he forgot. Forgot even while he was travelling like this, that he wasn't human anymore. He now belonged to the world of the yokai. Even so, for every thing that he had lost, he could not bring himself to regret everything that had happened.

Somehow, when he stepped back, and looked at his life from a distance, he could feel content. Even though he had no place to call home, his world felt more stable than it ever did when he did have one. Despite the fact he had left things behind, he could accept it: his life was with Madara now.

He had said to Madara a very long time ago, when they had met the sparrow, _I wonder if you'll grow fond of me too._ And although it came true, he wouldn't have imagined that it would be reversed on him: that he too would grow so fond of his self-proclaimed bodyguard.

Said bodyguard, now sulking, exclaimed, 'I can't believe there's no manjuu stalls in this village!'

'Now, now, sensei, keep your voice down. You attract enough attention as it it.'

Indeed the combination of Madara's natural beauty, his long white hair and striking traditional dress, turned plenty of heads. Madara, of course, acted unaffected and was probably revelling in the attention, but that didn't apply to Natsume, who was cringing from the unashamed stares directed at him because of his companion. There were even a few blushing and giggling girls and women, much to his horror.

In the end, the pair escaped into the local convenience store to get some steamed buns instead, which Madara gleefully accepted, the previous sullen mood forgotten.

On leaving the village that same day, Natsume said to Madara, 'Remind me that before we enter a human village again, I need to do something about your clothes.'

Madara just looked at Natsume strangely.


	8. Madara's lessons: Pt 2

A/N: It's getting harder to push these stories out... ^^

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

As they travelled, Madara had been teaching Natsume about yokai, for once living up to his title. There was so much to learn, from someone who had the experience of so many years that they were uncountable. One of the first things that Madara had taught Natsume was to be aware of his own power. And the first time that Natsume had actually passed by Madara's say was quite the event.

* * *

'You...' Madara blinked at Natsume in shock, before grinning.

'Natsume, you did it!'

Natsume opened his eyes slowly, unbelieving. 'Really?' He looked down at his hands.

'Yes really!'

Natsume blinked. He had been trying this for weeks on end with little progress, and didn't actually believe that something would come out of it. But... 'I feel exactly the same.' he frowned.

Madara sighed. Sometimes he forgot how clueless his charge really was. 'Do you really? Doesn't it feel easier, like your body has relaxed?'

'Now you mention it, it feels easier to even breath. Why though?'

'The natural state of a yokai is not to be seen by humans. You might even say that it in our nature. It takes us energy, a lot of energy, to project ourselves that we are visible to them. Most of the time, we have to use a vessel of sorts to make ourselves visible. Even I don't have enough energy to make my true beast form visible to humans. For example the ceramic cat is the vessel I use to appear to humans.'

'So...'

'All this time, you have been unconsciously projecting yourself so that humans can see you. Now, you are invisible to humans like all other yokai, and in your ground state, so to speak.'

'So in other words, it is easier to be invisible to humans.'

'Yes. Even when I transform into you or Reiko, I am using the ceramic cat to be material to humans. If I transform straight from my beast form, my human form will be invisible to humans unless I put the energy in.'

'I see. I can't believe that I'm invisible right now.'

'Let's find some humans to test it out!'

He just laughed at his teacher's enthusiasm.

* * *

Natsume sat down unsteadily against the tree, that Madara was casually leaning against. Somehow, and somewhere without Natsume noticing, he had procured a thin kiseru pipe, and he looked rather like Hinoe as he happily, and oblivious to Natsume's qualms, blew smoke rings into the air. Natsume was positive that he was doing it on purpose just to irritate him.

'They really can't see me.' Natsume stated ignoring Madara's antics.

'Or hear you.' Madara added blandly.

'This is so strange: I don't like it. It feels like I'm spying on them.'

Madara sighed, putting his pipe away. 'Only you would. Come on, let's drink to celebrate!' He said, pulling Natsume by the collar. 'I know that there is a small sake shop not far from here. Not as good a the one-night-cups, but sake is sake...'

'Sensei, I'm underage!'


	9. Interlude: The people you used to be

A/N: I really love this one... thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

It was amazing how Madara could be so different at times, with different characteristics, different personalities.

In his human form, he was so calm and collected. He spoke precisely and stood up strong, his lips turned up in a smirk of perpetual amusement. His gaze made one feel protected. At these times he had an air of benevolent regality and maturity about him.

His sake-loving maneki-neko self was, well, eccentric to say the least. Loud, obnoxious, and unintentionally funny, his form had two main states that Natsume had affectionately dubbed the "cat" and the "old man" for his internal amusement.

And the beast form was incredibly protective and possessive of Natsume; his personality stemmed from his strength, but he was unselfishly devoted.

However, sometimes, that would not be the case. Sometimes, the human form would shake in fury. Sometimes the neko-form would quietly speculate the day away. Sometimes, only sometimes, the great beast would whimper in agony and let his vulnerability show.

But today, he was different: still in human form, he was a like a child. As Natsume walked straight down the forest path, Madara danced around him. Narrating a story with much ardour, as he waved his arms about excitedly, sometimes with a twig as a prop to animate his far-fetched tale, his eyes alight with youthful liveliness. His robes billowed as he ran, laughing, and the dust covering them didn't seem to mar the white cloth, but held a different kind of charm, as did the leaves tangled in his hair.

Natsume smiled indulgently as he listened to and watched his companion with gentle affection. It must be because of his age: Madara had lived through many times, and had been different individuals of himself throughout his whole life. Most times, he didn't know: what had he been through that made him so defensive at times and relaxed at others? Since when did he start brooding over nothing? However, this Madara, he was sure, was the Madara he had been as a human: his most innocent form, the most carefree and joyful.

'Mo, Natsume, you aren't even listening!'

Natsume laughed gently at the annoyed scowl on Madara's face, and reached out to pull some leaves from the white hair.

'I am listening to every world, sensei. Now, why don't you tell me exactly why the fan-painter was so angry with you?'

'I'm telling you! I had absolutely nothing to do with the paint's disappearance - it was that sneaky...


	10. On the water: Pt 1

A/N: This and the next few chapters were one of the earliest ideas I had for this story. I had in my mind an image of Natsume on an aeroplane, with a hug-sized beast form Madara. It was an amazing scene in my head, so I finally wrote it all out, but it seemed a little bit... crack-ish? I didn't want to destroy the solemn and sincere mood that (I hope!) I have been creating with this story, so I re-wrote the chapter, ditching the plane and settling for a boat instead. I don't think the plot works as well, nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

Madara sighed weakly.

'Sensei, that's the fifth sigh in twenty minutes. What's wrong.' Natsume said.

The yokai let out another sigh before speaking. 'Don't talk to me.' Natsume watched in half amusement and half concern as his companion shifted around to make himself comfortable. 'People will stare at the crazy boy who's speaking to himself. You stand out enough as it is.'

'Aa, well, I guess I've gotten used to not having to worry about humans who can't see.' He whispered discreetly to his shoulder. After a silent moment, 'So what it is? Tell me: you don't have to be quiet after all.'

After long enough, so much so that Natsume though he was going to sigh again, Madara finally spoke. 'I just can't believe that you spoke me into this.'

'Sensei, it was you who though it was a great idea.'

'I though it was a good idea to go somewhere new. This,' He looked around tensely, 'Was not my idea!'

'Come on, sensei. It's not that bad. Besides, it's nice to be around humans again.'

'Natsume, you could have been around humans anywhere. You didn't have to choose a ship!'

'It's hardly a ship, sensei.' Natsume said, standing up and making his way to the empty deck of the ferry. The winter wind was cold, especially compared to the heated inside, but Natsume didn't mind: he wouldn't have to be discreet when talking to Madara. 'But I've never been in one before. I've always wanted to, just once.'

'But Natsume!'

'What are you so worried about? It's not a long journey: we'll be at the island by evening. It's not like you have had any problems with buses or trains before when you used to sneak into my bag on my school trips...'

'Hmph.'

They spent a moment reminiscing about that time. How long had it been since then? A year? Two? Neither of them were keeping track, for the sake of their own sanity.

Natsume watched the fidgeting yokai. Madara genuinely seemed uncomfortable, which was worrying him. He hadn't seen his companion quite like this before. What more but Madara was not one to easily share his troubles.

'You could fly there,' Natsume offered.

'I'd reach in a few minutes and I'd get bored waiting for you.'

'You could go to sleep.' He tried.

'That's not the point. Just... aaaah. Never mind.'

Natsume laughed silently. 'If you say so, Sensei. If you say so. But sensei,' He said after a moment, 'this is different. I like it. You're never like this.'

'My usual form is too big.' Natsume raised his eyebrow at the obvious half-truth (whatever happened to his human and cat form) and decided to drop the matter for now.

Madara was his beast form, only it was a shrunken version of it: the size of a weasel which fit perfectly in Natsume's arms or around the back of his neck and shoulders.

Natsume took Madara into his arms. 'It's nice.'

'Hm.' Madara turned away in anoyance.

Natsume smiled, looking out to the water absently, and commented lightly: 'Yes, much nicer. Not as loud and obnoxious. Oh! And not as heavy. Plus the superiority complex doesn't really work with the size.'

'Hey!' Madara bristled in Natsume's arms, raising his head only to see the boy looking down at him with a lightly amused and entirely affectionate smile. The boy held Madara a little tighter is his arms, hoping to remove some of his unease. 'Go to sleep, Sensei. I'll wake you when we arrive.'


	11. On the water: Pt 2

A/N: Do enjoy!

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

'Hey!' Madara bristled in Natsume's arms, raising his head only to see the boy looking down at him with a lightly amused and entirely affectionate smile. The boy held Madara a little tighter is his arms, hoping to remove some of his unease. 'Go to sleep, Sensei. I'll wake you when we arrive.'

And just like that, the next thing Madara knew was Natsume stroking his fur and gently calling to him to wake up.

'Wake up, Sensei. We're here.'

A yawn and a stretch later, Madara was awake enough to realise how pleasant it was to be woken up like this. Natsume would make an excellent spouse if he put his mind to it. Not that he was going give the boy away to anybody: Natsume was his and his alone.

Half-awake thoughts aside, Madara blinked blearily at Natsume, who had a warm glint in his eyes, and seemed to be biting back his laughter.

'Are you awake yet, Sensei?'

Another yawn. 'Yes, yes, I'm awake.'

'Good.' Natsume rubbed the yokai's head throughly, his smile growing and he watched Madara trying to escape his hands entirely unsuccessfully due to his smaller and therefore weaker body.

'What was that for!' Madara protested when Natsume released him after a valiant struggle.

'Sorry Sensei. You're just too cute like this: I couldn't help myself.'

'You-'

Natsume could only laugh at the yokai's outraged expression.

Madara all but jumped out of the ferry and onto the land, immediately reverting to his usual size in a burst of white smoke.

Natsume laughed discreetly at his companions antics, mindful of the people he was surrounded by.

'Let's go, sensei.'

* * *

The pair looked at each other in confusion and worry and they approached a clearing. They had been walking through the woods since they had arrived on the island a few hours ago.

The island itself was a small one, a day's journey from the mainland, home to an even smaller old fishing village and not much else. The village still had a considerable number of residents. The ferry only came to the place a couple of times a month, usually carring those who were visting their ancestral homes, and perhaps a few tourists.

At first, when they had landed on the island, they had not noticed anything strange. But as they left the company of humans, and now, at the heart of the island, it couldn't be more obvious. Starting as slight concern, and turning into rightful fear. Because since the time they had stepped onto the island, they had not seen nor sensed a single yokai apart from themselves.

Madara raised his head high, letting his beast form's superior senses expand over the area, to no avail.

'This is not right. There is nothing wrong with the forest. The trees are flourishing, and the beasts which live here are healthy. There are old stone shrines everywhere too. They are cleaned regularly and have fresh offerings. It is a perfect place...'

'...or would be, if not for the lack of ayakashi.' Natsume finished grimly.

It was a strange feeling, to not be able to feel their kind. Yokai were so connected to and integrated in the world that there were few places that they truly couldn't be found. Where there were believers, there were gods, where there was life, there were spirits: yokai that thrive on the land, or in the air or water, or even in people's homes. No place was really untouched. So how could a place like this be so empty? Despite the luscious plants, and the undoubtable movements in the forest, without yokai, it seemed lifeless.

'Sensei, ' Natsume said, placing a palm on his companions's neck, 'Let's go back to the village for today. I's getting dark already, and this is...' He trailed off.

Madara nodded his approval, motioning for Natsume to climb onto his back. With a last glance back, the pair rushed out of the spirit-less woods.


	12. On the water: Pt 3

A/N: Hope everyone is having a good day!

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

They both had relaxed enough to discuss the problem calmly. After leaving the forest, they had roamed around the village, Madara in his human form, until someone offered them a place for the night. They had graciously accepted the dinner that the kind family had offered before retiring to their room.

Making sure to keep his voice low, so not to disturb their hosts, Natsume said: 'Even though we didn't see or sense any yokai, there were definitely signs that there were yokai here once. There are shrines and barriers here like any other place.'

'Yes. And I'll bet you anything that there are still believers here. At the least, there should be a few gods. And the forest. How can there be no ayakashi there...'

'Maybe something happened?'

'Hmm... Even if something happened, where would all of them go from this island? Only a few would have been able to fly and even then... ayakashi tend to not wander much from their homelands.'

'An exorcist, perhaps... no that wouldn't make any sense.'

'No.'

Natsume sighed. 'Let's sleep for now ask the people here tomorrow. They might know something at least.'

* * *

The next morning, at daybreak, Natsume shook Madara shoulders in an attempt to wake him, much to his displeasure.

'Natsumeee... what are you doing? It's not even properly morning yet.'

'It _is_ morning, sensei. Our hosts are waking up too, so wake up, okay, and make yourself presentable? You're in human form, remember. I going to get some fruits from the forest to thank them.'

Madara sat up abruptly. 'You're really going to the forest on your own?'

Natsume smiled at his companions's anxiousness. 'Don't worry. I won't go far.' He bent down to ruffle Madara's bed-tangled hair.

'Fine. Don't get eaten.'

'I won't.'

Madara watched Natsume leave not bothering to get up, mulling over the situation they were facing, or lack of it to be more accurate.

After getting bored of waiting for the boy to return, he decided to wander out to the yard of the house, immediately regretting the decision upon seeing one of the human inhabitants there. Over the years, the only human that Madara had properly interacted with was Natsume and perhaps the exorcist Natori. It was awkward around humans, especially when he had to talk to them as if he were a normal human too. Suffice to say, he left all of that to Natsume.

'My, you're up early. Where is your friend?'

'He stepped out a while ago. He'll be back anytime now.'

'I see. Would you like some breakfast, dear?'

'I'd actually like to ask you something instead.' As much as he tried to copy Natsume's calm and polite way of speaking, his tone was as sharp and to the point as ever, proving to intimidate almost every person who talked to him. He found it mildly funny. Natsume reproached him for it constantly, but even he couldn't help being amused.

As expected, the woman, startled, ran away, mumbling about first getting breakfast ready. No doubt she was hoping the kinder, soft-spoken boy would be back by then.

'Sensei? Why the scowl?' Madara turned, giving a huff of relief.

'Natsume. I scared the lady. Do you think I'll still get breakfast?'


	13. On the water: Pt 4

A/N: Thanks, and enjoy!

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

The pair bowed to the family at the porch. 'Thank you for letting us stay. We'll take our leave now.' Natsume said.

There was a small shrine within the village, so they had decided that it would be the place where they would get the best answers. The most that their hosts could tell them was that the local god of the island was fond of water. As legend went, the god liked the ocean so much that he spent the days reclining in a boat out at sea.

'This shrine is really beautiful, don't you think, sensei? It has a nice feeling.'

'Oh? I'm glad that you think so. Are you travellers?' The person who had spoke was an elderly man, who, much to the pair's disappointment, was definitely human.

'That's right. We were looking for someone who would tell us about this island's local god.'

'I see. It's quite unusual that people come asking about the god of this shrine, especially young ones like yourselves.

Well, the god of this island is a gentle one. He is kind, and watches over us as if we were his own children. The one thing that the god loves is the ocean. In the old days, the people would pray to the island god to watch over those who went to the sea. Our fishermen never feared the stormy waters since they knew that the god was always guarding them. Of course, nowadays, the story had become a legend, but people really used to believe it back in the day. Many do, still.'

'And do you?' Madara interrupted, speaking for the first time.

'Me? Oh yes, I always have, since I was seven years old.'

'Seven?'

'Yes. Legend goes that sometimes, when the light and time is right, an elaborate wooden boat can be seen on the horizon of the sea, which belonged to the god himself. When I was seven, I saw that boat. Nobody believed me, of course, but I rememeber it to this day. It is was an exquisite boat, long enough to fit a dozen people, made out of a dark wood carved with a dragon whose head was the bow, and tail the stern. It was truly fit for a god. It made such an impression in me that I still remember the sight as if it was yesterday. But since that day, I never saw that boat ever again. I'd like to see it, one more, before my time comes.'

'Thank you for talking with us. We really apprecia-'

Eyes widened, Natsume and Madara, turned suddenly in the direction of the forest.

'Is something the matter?' The man asked, watching Madara who had abruptly started walking away.

'No, not at all.' Natsume waved the concerned man off. 'Thank you for your time.' He fished hastily with a short bow before seamlessly slipping into the woods and catching up to Madara.

Both of them had felt it: there was an ayakashi watching them. And since both of them had sensed it, it couldn't have been a mistake: there was at least one yokai on the island.

'Wait! Come back!' Natsume cried out as he and Madara ran after the yokai.

Madara clicked his tongue. 'This is not going to work. I'm going ahead and trapping it.'

'No, sensei! Wait, don't-' He shouted as Madara transformed into his beast form and pounced onto the poor ayakashi, who, terrified, cried out: 'Please don't eat me!'

Natsume's eyes twitched in annoyance. 'Sensei, you idiot.'


	14. On the water: Pt 5, The God's Story

A/N: Sorry for the wait: I'm writing and posting this from my phone since I'm abroad.

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

Natsume and Madara waited patiently for the trembling sprit to calm down.

'I'm so sorry that Nyanko-sensei scared you so much.' Natsume bowed in apology where he sat, pushing Madara's head down with him too.

The yokai retuned the bow. 'I'm sorry too. I wasn't spying on you or anything. There are hardly any ayakashi that live on this island, so when I felt your presences yesterday, it really shocked me. I hid myself, because I know that a weak one like me stands no chance against strong ayakashi like yourselves. But after all I was too curious. There were never many ayakashi who lived on this island, of course they're all gone now, but...'

Natsume and Madara shared a glance. 'So there are no other yokai living here right now.' Madara said.

'Yes. Well, no. On this whole island, there is just me and one other. But that's it.'

'I see. Would you mind telling us what happened?'

'It's a long story. The God of this island was a wonderful and kind person. All of us yokai held him in the highest regard. He was our master.'

The yokai paused to laugh.

'We followers were like a group of cubs always shadowing their mother. He was always patient with us, and even when someone did something wrong, he never got angry. He never hated anyone either, not even the humans who would come to cut down the trees. There was truly not an ounce of evil within him.

Our master never went out of his ways to meet humans, but he was curious about them: he felt a kinship with the people who had settled on the island and liked the sea as much as he did. He would always watch them carefully when they would come close, and protect them from harm too. Soon, he became the god of this island.

It was many human generations after that, when our master first met her. We were out on the ocean, him and some of his followers, when our boat passed a human one. In that boat alone sat a young woman. The master and the woman's eyes met as we passed.

At first, we could't believe that a human could see our master, but everyday, the master and the woman's eyes would meet as their boats passed each other's on the water. The two fell in love. Woe them, for they lived in two different worlds: a human falling in love with a god spelled a terrible fate for the human, and an even worse one for the god. But even then, they decided that they would spend the time they had together, and when the time came for the woman, our master would accept the loss and overcome it. And despite all the hardships, they were happy.

But just then, when everything had begun, it ended. The woman did, before her time. She drowned in a storm at sea.

Our master was devastated. To think that the short time he had with his lover ended before it even begun. To think that those he loved would end by destroying each other. He never went out on the water ever again.

Us followers did as much as we could to comfort our lord, but his wound was too deep. Unable to overcome his grief, he vowed to die along with his lover and sealed himself away. There was no sign of him for a time long enough for us to think that our lord had realised his vow, and ceased to exist.

Now you must understand that the master was our life and purpose, and we were completely lost without him. We loved the god very much, and decided to die along with him. So the yokai moved on, one by one, until it was just me left. It was cowardly of me, but I was scared to die. It was lonely, and that in itself nearly took away my fear.

But then, the god came out of hiding. He was alive. Dying is easy for simple low level ayakashi like us, but not so for a god. For a god can't die while there are humans who still believe in them.

And one can only imagine how he felt when he found that all of his followers had moved on in his name.

The god was even more agonised, and drowing in his guilt and sorrow, sealed himself in his hiding place once more, and has been in there ever since. After that, I...

Even now, he is still here, mourning the fate of his lover and followers. It is his presence which keeps the forest alive: he still hasn't abandonned his duties, our island god. I've stayed here ever since: it's not as lonely now I know that my master is also here.'

The yokai finished with a wistful sigh and smile. 'I have just one hope: that my lord returns to his beloved sea just once again.'


	15. On the water: Pt 6

A/N: It feels like a long time since I updated. And it probaably has been - I haven't been keeping track! I hope you enjoy. This arc is kinda long, but it's comming to an end. Next one already planned too: I just have to write it! ^^"

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

'That's too sad.' Natsume whisphered.

'We should go.' Madara said.

Natsume turned to his companion with a sorrowful look. The story resounded with Natsume deeply. He had heard so many different tales of yokai and humans over the years, each one was deeply personal and so real, that somehow they always manages to sway him.

Madara's heart went out to Natsume, but there was nothing that they could do, and it was best not to meddle in these affairs. He placed a hand on Natsume's shoulder, gently shaking his head at the said boy. Sometimes, he forgot that despite everything that Natsume had seen, he was still a boy. A boy doing his best to be kind.

'Sensei...'

'Let's go.'

Natsume nodded mutely.

'I'll take you out of the forest.' The yokai offered.

'Thank you.'

The walk back through the forst was a solemn and silent one. Madara held Natsume's hand tighty. Now that they knew the cause of the yokai-less forest, they had not reason to be wary nor scared, but the lone yokai's tale was fresh in their minds.

'How will you return to your land?' The yokai asked staring at the sea's horizon, 'The humans' ferry must have left already.'

'That's okay. We'll fl-'

The three of them froze in shock. Another presence had appeared on the island, astrong one.

'It's him! The Island God!' The yokai cried in shock.

A bubble of hope rose in Natsume, and he grined lightly at his companions.

Madara shook his head in disbelief, 'Seriously, I can't believe how you manange to get involved every single time.' In a resigned tone he added: 'Climb on, both of you.'

Madara took off towards that the presence, pointedly ignoring Natsume's now brighter smile.


	16. On the water: Pt 7

A/N: Sooo... how long has it been? A month? Two? I'd like to blame it on my trip, but the truth is that I just couldn't decide how the meeting with the God would go. God knows how many times I have opened and closed this chapter, struggling to get anything at all down. But now I am happy with how it has come out. Hope you enjoy!

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

Madara landed roughly in front of the figure which was undoubtedly the god.

The small party and the God stared at each other for a long moment, neither sure about what to say.

The silence was broken when the God smiled amicably, and said 'I was afraid that you two travellers were going to take my last yokai away. But it seems that this is not your intention. I'm glad.'

'My lord...' The yokai trembled in joyful disbelief.

But before the god could give any acknowledment, Madara interfered.

'Why?' Madara's voice was steely. 'Why would you forsake the yokai who lied here?'

The smile dropped from his face. 'It was never my intention to do that. Never had I even entertained the posibility of such a thing. All my yokai...' The God's voice was low, head bowed in remorse.

'That's no excuse! You should have sensed something was wrong!' Madara's voice was steadily getting louder, while Natsume and the yokai watched the exchange in unsure silence.

'I had closed myself off from the world. I didn't realise, and by the time I had...'

'You're a god!' Madara all but roared. Natsume snapped out of his trace-like state. He hadn't known that this aggravated his companion so much. In fact, he had probably been hiding his anger, for Natsume's sake.

'Sensei-'

'No, I'm not. I am just an ayakashi that people started to worship.' He said quietly. 'I don't know how it happened, but one day I realised that my home land became my kingdom... my friends were now my followers.

It didn't matter. I loved them all the same. It was peaceful and happy for so many years.

I thought the grief was unbearable when she died. But after everyone...

I lost all the right of being a god.

All these years, I've wanted nothing more but to leave this world, for who is left to live and make amends to? I've tried and tried. I made my presence vanish so that I was all but dead to the world. It worked, people slowly stared to forget. But even now, there is one person on this island, who still comes to my shrine and temples everyday. The irony, of a god being trapped by a single human.' An angry laugh morphed into a bittersweet smile. 'But how could I hate someone for believing in me?'

Natsume stared at the God silently, no words of advice nor comfort coming to his lips.

The God simply looked back at Natsume, before turning his back. Before he stared walking away, he partially turned once more with a small but genuine smile and a tilt of the head which indicated he was addressing the yokai.

'I won't stop you if you want to leave this island. But know this: your presence has been my solace and purpose. I have no worlds to express my gratitude.'

With that, the God disappeared into the dark of the forest, like the ocean spray disappears into the sea.

Madara watched Natsume silently, who said nothing and didn't even move to stop the God.

* * *

Natsume woke with a bittersweet smile on his face.

Madara looked over him, 'It has been a while since another yokai's dream has flowed in to yours.'

He opened his eyes.

'Yes. Is has.'

'You've grown up.'

'How so?'

'You no longer think that there can be a happy ending to every situation. You know now that a broken heart can't always be fixed.'

'That may be so, sensei, but that yokai, he chose to stay on the island. Amongst the loneliness and sadness, he found his happiness there. And the broken-hearted God, he too, despite all odds, managed to smile.'

In the dream Natsume had, he saw a beautiful long boat floated on a calm sea. Within the boat, the God sat, his eyes closed and a content expression on his face. All around him, many yokai sat, making merry with their various musical instruments and bottles of sake. And in a distance, another boat perhaps even more elaborate, moved with the fog. In it, on her knees, sat a woman whose hair were adorned with beautiful flowers. She, who must have been his lover, watched the god's boat fondly as they passed.


	17. Interlude: Dimples

A/N: Another one I can't help but love!

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

Madara's human from smiled a lot. It was as if Madara saved all the times to be joyful to his human form. There always seemed to be a smirk of amusement on his face, and his laugh was so whole hearted and pleasant to the ear, that even people in the several towns that they had stayed at had commented on it. Natsume completely agreed with them, much to his companion's chagrin (Madara was quite attached to his powerful and unapproachable image).

But Natsume knew one thing that if he ever told his sensei, he was sure to be killed. He kept it a guarded secret close to his heart: he could never let Madara find out that he knew.

Very simply put, the thing was that the great Madara-sama had _dimples_.

When the smile was genuine, mind, and not one of the ones with the twitch in his eye that told Natsume that Madara had reached his limit, or one of the half-hearted fake one to make him seem more friendly in front of the people they met. _(Why did he had to do it with stupid humans, dammit, yokai don't require such false pretences, and you are the one going on about equality_ , Madara would argue.)

So the great ayakashi Madara had dimples. And they were nothing if not cute. The one on the right was more prominent than the left, and it made his face that much prettier when he smiled. Every time that Natsume saw them, he couldn't help but smile himself.

He was absolutely sure that Madara didn't know himself. As much as he boasted about his magnificence, he didn't much care for his appearance. Things like keeping his long hair neat, and tears in his clothes he didn't care much for, though he would admit that the sensation of Natsume brushing his hair for his was quite nice and he demanded that Natsume do it for him everyday. It seemed like an acceptable request, until Madara popped into his huge _beast form_ and sprawled out waiting for Natsume to begin. In response, Natsume had hit him on the head and stalked off, muttering angrily about slave-driving lazy spirits.

Nor did he seem to have much preference. Once Madara had complained about the summer heat and the discomfort of hair sticking to his neck. Natsume, taking pity on his companion who was sending envying looks at his much shorter hair and fanning himself uselessly with his hand, had tied Madara's hair with a ribbon high on his head. Madara had, in response just touched the back of his hair and tilted his head in experiment, then shrugging and giving a faint nod in apparent approval. Or so Natsume assumed because from time to time, unannounced, Madara would hand Natsume the ribbon and would sit in front of him expectantly. Natsume would, of course, comply, and comb his hands through tangled tresses, silently laughing at Madara's sense of pride that prevented him from vocalising his request.

Goodness knows Madara probably only knew what his human face looked like from a reflection in a pond. So it was safe to say that Madara hadn't a clue, and Natsume was very happy keeping it that way. Fate only what what he would do if he ever found out: Madara was unpredictably that way.

Natsume chucked softly. His secret: the great ayakashi, Madara-sama, had dimples. In the end, a very insignificant little thing, and the absurdity of it always made him smile.

His sensei looked up at the random laugh.

'What is it?' He questioned.

Natsume shook his head, a smile lingering on his face.

'Nothing, sensei. It's nothing all all.'


	18. Long Way Home: Pt 1

A/N: I hadn't t noticed before, but when writing, I tend to do so from Natsume's point of view, as opposed to Madara's. I don't know why that is; it's not intentional. Maybe the fact that Natsume is a human so one can connect with him better, or the fact that it is hard to understand the exact thoughts that the ayakashi is having, especially in that ceramic cat form of his. On the rare occasion where a paragraph is from his perspective, it's... uncomfortable, like I am forcing myself to craft his thoughts and feelings, and in the end it doesn't quite feel right anyway. Why is that? Perhaps the anime and manga are so skilfully made that we've sub-consciously become aware of the fundamental difference between yokai and humans... but that's just a musing.

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

'Sensei.'

'Mn?'

Natsume took a deep breath, composing himself. 'I want to go back.'

'Go back where? That funny-looking mountain?'

'No... I mean back there...'

Madara's eyes narrowed dangerously. The two had developed a knack for reading each other's minds, and Natsume knew that Madara knew exactly what he was going to say.

Natsume proceeded cautiously, but unable to hold back. 'I want to go back to Touko-san and Shigeru-san.'

'...'

'And I want to see Nishimura and Kitamoto, and Tanu-'

'What in the word are you thinking, you fool!'

Natsume gasped at the tone that his sensei was using. Perhaps because he was used to being scolded by Madara in his cat form, or beast form if he was particularly angry, that the words that were leaving the human mouth felt all too cold.

'Sensei, I-'

'How could you even think about that?! Don't you remember what I told you back then? Don't you even care!'

'Se-'

'All this time, after all these years. All the places I've taken you, and the things we done, the people and yokai we've met, it is not enough for you!'

Something burned inside Natsume.

'No! No. It's not!'

A beat of silence.

Natsume's eyes widened in horror. _No_. _No, that's not what he meant to say._

'Oh.'

Madara's voice was so still and disturbing that Natsume started.

'Then you can go you own way. I'm not going to stand by a foolish yokai who is going to cling to humans long after they are gone.'

 _Say something. Move! Stop him, else..._

Natsume opened his mouth, but before he cold say even say _wait_ , Madara was gone.


	19. Long Way Home: Pt 2

A/N: I was particularly amused writing this because Natsume is taking this so lightly. I think that it is in his nature not to get too anxious, too angry, or too anything. His emotions, while genuine, are always somewhat reserved. (Though perhaps less so for Nyanko-Sensei.) I think that one of his most potent emotions, if it can be called that, is nostalgia. This is keeping with that, quite a nostalgic chapter.

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

Natsume sighed to himself, wandering aimlessly. Sure, the two of them had inconsequential squabbles on a daily basis, but they hadn't had a fight this big in a long time. As for Madara running away, he hadn't done that since, well, that first time: Natsume had yelled at him to leave when he had eaten all the shrimp and broken Nishimura's CD, back in the few weeks when they had first met.

Natsume smiled at the ground as he fondly recalled those memories, before frowning. Madara had seemed particularly angry, and he, unlike Natsume, was one to hold onto a grudge.

He sighed loudly again, looking up at the sky. It was going to take a much longer time to find his sensei this time round. How troublesome.

* * *

Natsume looked to his side as a small troop by his legs. Usually yokai of such low level would steer clear of a higher level such as Natsume, but with his habit of keeping his presence concealed, the little yokai, each one even smaller than his hand, didn't even notice that he was there.

He had laid down for a nap after hours of fruitless searching. Since not one ayakashi nor beast had seen or heard Madara all this time, Natsume figured that his sensei was hiding and moping in some dark corner. He had decided that he would look for him when he woke up again, but he hadn't expected to encounter any other yokai, having chosen a rather empty plain which reminded him of the place he first met Natori-san.

The group of yokai had gathered around and were presently discussing how to overcome the obstacle. They looked like they were undergoing a long journey. But the long grass and and large plain would be no less than a huge trek through a dense forest for the tiny yokai, mused Natsume.

Watching their antics, he sat up slightly, not moving his legs so not to startle the little travellers. He frowned slightly as he looked up at the sky. It would be dark soon, and too dangerous for them to continue or stay. Surely they knew that? What were they doing? Unless...

Natsume brought a hand to his head. This was his fault wasn't it? He fell asleep in their path... how long had they wasted trying to get past him? Even if he moved now, he doubted they could get to a safe location in time. There would be rain later too.

'Hello.' Natsume said, a wary smile on his face, hoping that he wouldn't scare them too much.

Nevertheless, he watched dejectedly as the yokai started, their faces becoming starkly pale as they turned to face him in horror.

 _Oh_ , Madara was going to yell at him for this one.


	20. Long Way Home: Pt 3

A/N: Weelllll... I'm alive? Really short, but I hope you enjoy!

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

Well, Natsume thought, it was best that Nyanko-sensei was not here right now. This kind of situation had required a certain amount of delicacy and patience that he just wouldn't be willing to show. After he had somehow assured the little yokai that he wasn't going to eat them, he had also had to convince them to accept his help. He had somehow did it, and now the youngest members of the group sat in his cupped hands, and the remaining had found a place in his shirt pocket, or were somewhat precariously standing on his shoulders. The leader was on Natsume's head, holding onto two tuffs of hair, and was conversing pleasantly with Natsume as he walked.

They reminded him of Tsuyukami when Hana-san had died with how small they were.

'I still can't believe how different everything looks from up here. It was a sight I'd never though I would see.'

'I see. Then I am glad.'

'Still, it is a miracle that we found you, Natsume-dono. We would have been in a pinch if not for you.'

'No, like I said before, it was my fault...'

'Wonderful, how wonderful!' The leader exclaimed at the sights, paying little heed to Natsume's worlds.'

Well, as soon as this was done, he could start looking for sensei again.

'Which way do we need to go?'

'Hmm, well, let's see. Everything looks too different from up here... maybe it's that way?'

Natsume sighed. This was going to be a long one.

* * *

They had been going around in circles. It was well into the night now, and they were no closer to finding the place than they were the past few hours.

'I don't understand. It should be around here... but the scent is wrong.'

'The scent?' Natsume frowned. He hadn't been paying attention. He took a deep breath in, letting his enhanced senses take over.

The scent of wood, leaves, the earth, the beasts and yokai who lived here... and, oh. It was Madara.


	21. Long Way Home: Pt 4

A/N: Hmm. Given the recent global circumstances, well, I decided to come back and finish up things on this site. Basically planning to dump all the writing I have on here, despite how un-finished or un-polished it may be, and then move on. Who knows? Perhaps one day, I'll return. Stay safe everyone. Also, this is very short, but there was nothing else of substance that I remembered wanting to add.

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

'I'm glad that we found their home. Thanks for helping, sensei.'

'Hmn. Just so you know, I still don't agree with you. Let's quickly find them, and leave.'

Natsume laughed silently. After they had dropped the little yokai, the two had somehow wordlessly made up. In fact, it was Madara who had made up for the slightly awkward silence, and had started taking them back towards the town where the Fujiwara's live.

'Yes, yes.'

'Don't talk to me like that! Jeez, the things I do for you.'

'Thanks, sensei.'

'Don't thank me!'

Natsume laughed. 'Okay. But are you sure? I was going to buy manjuu from Nanatsujia...'

* * *

'Nostagic, isn't it, sensei?'

'Hm. It's not been that long to feel nostalgic about this place. Give it a few hundred years and then we'll see.'

Natsume laughed with his eyebrows raised. 'That may be so sensei, but it's not just the place: it has been a while since you have ridden on my shoulder like this. You're as heavy as ever.'

'Hey!'

Natsume laughed once more, absently listening to the familiar complaints of his companion as he walked on familiar forest paths, filled with a odd feeling of euphoria, as they neared the town of their old home.


	22. Long Way Home: Pt 5

A/N: When I write, I imaging the scene playing out in my head, as if I were watching the anime, but that's not how I write it. I don't include details such as the characters postures, whether they are sitting, standing or walking, weather and even the landscape much. Because everyone reads differently: where someone may imagine day, others will see night. It's exciting to think of how different people picture different versions of the same story. Sometimes even I as the writer can't decide which form Madara should be in for a particular scene, so I just leave it out. I wonder what you all imagine? I usually stick to the human or beast, but sometimes I even revert to the cat sitting atop Natsume's head.

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

'Did you see how much Kiatamoto has grown? He's so tall now!' Nastume said to the cat on his shoulder.

Madara rarely took on the maneki-neko form as the traveled. Of course it was not his true form, but Natsume suspected that it was more to do with him being the laughing stock of all yokai who knew him previously that made him refrain from using it often.

But for the sake of old times, as the continued walking in the familiar forest paths, Madara perched on his shoulder as he had so often done in the past.

'They've all grown up so much.'

Madara snorted. 'Apart from Nishimura. He's practically the same. Where in the world does that boy get so much energy from?'

Natsume laughed again, truly happy to see everyone again. 'Touko-san and Shigeru-san are doing well too. I'm gla-'

'Oi, Natsume. Stop for a moment. That scent...'

 _'Natsume-dono! Madara-sama! It's him, it's Natsume-dono. Madara's there too. Come, hurry.'_ The jumble of voices, faint, but getting louder each second, made Natsume's breath hitch.

' _Natsume!'_

He stopped still his tracks.

'Madara-sama!'

Taking a deep breath, he turned to look behind him,

'Natsume-dono!'

And the sight he was greted with brought tears to his eyes.

* * *

Walking through the forest, a familiar presence took the pair by surprise. Natsume smiled, approaching purposefully loudly to give his presence away.

The person in question turned abruptly. 'Natsume!?'

'Hello Natori-san.'

* * *

'Takashi-kun?' The aged male voice was accompanied by a female's gasp.

Natsume stiffened, because the voices were oh so familiar, sending an ache through his chest. He knew that he shouldn't have lingered here, but he couldn't help himself, and Madara had uncharacteristically remained himself, he turned his neck slightly, as if to make sure, but really, he just wanted to see their faces again.

Touko-san and Shigeru-san's faces were a mixture of shock, horror, disbelief. Natsume squeezed his eyes shut momentarily. He must have caused the couple so much pain back then when he had disappeared without a word. He opened his eyes, and flashed a sad smile at the couple. He couldn't stay with them, he couldn't talk to them. He had run way from them because he didn't want to lie. This grandmother had felt the same. The Fujiwara couple, who had been like parents to him, didn't deserve lies.

'It's really you.' Touko-san breathed.

'And Nyangoro too.' Shigeru-san's name for sensei made him smile: he had forgotten about the names that his yokai bodyguard had accumulated.

They would notice how he didn't age. How he felt different to other people, how he had disappeared from the earth without a trace. Questions that he could not answer.

Natsume turned to leave, to walk away while he could. But just as he was about to disappear from view, a voice stopped him. 'Wait!' It was Touko-san. 'Wait, Takashi-kun. We won't ask you anything... so won't you come and have dinner with us?'

A stray tear slipped down his face. How could he deserve to know and have lived with such kind, understanding people?

Turning back to see the couple's smiling, joyful faces, what else could he had done but say 'Okay.'

A/N: Rare of me to do a post note: I'd prefer to leave readers with thoughts from the story as opposed to my musings, but I didn't want to spoil the contents of the chapters as well as start on a morbid note. So here goes: At a point I entertained the idea of Touko-san and Shigeru-san having already died by the time Natsume returned. It would make sense: we are shown constantly how time is different for yokai and humans so it's not hard to imagine that a short time wandering for Natsume and Madara would be a long time for humans. Plus the Fujiwara couple are not young to say it blankly. But, I couldn't even get myself to write it (and rejected the idea almost instantly), especially when I imagined how distraught Natsume would be. I like happy things, comforting things; this is supposed to be a warm story. So I settled on this instead. Touko-san and Shigeru-san really are, incredibly understanding, and lovingly kind.


	23. End: A homesickness for the world

_A/N: Here's to all the adventure that the pair will share. Thank you for reading._

AN INCURABLE HOMESICKNESS FOR THE ROAD

 _Many, many years later._

'It's empty, the Yuujinchou. That was the last name.' Natsume said.

With a strange feeling of empty fulfilment, he looked down at the aged green cover.

They had been roaming around for no short time, returning names almost every few days. Most of the yokai came seeking them as they had back in the Fujiwara home, and they went to the yokai who couldn't; the ones which had become to weak to travel a long way anymore, or those who who were bound to a certain place whether physically or mentally. Nothing was far away: Reiko-san might have been moved from family to family as Natsume had at the start, but she never strayed too far from where she was sent. They met yokai that knew her everyday, so he should have expected the moment in which he would return the last name. But he hadn't.

He was not the same as before: he was no longer the lost little naïve boy who sought to find purpose in their journey. He was no longer terrified of his fate. He was definitely not afraid that now the Yuujinchou was empty, Madara would leave him.

But it was the Yuujinchou, which now lay empty in limp hands, that was the whole reason why he had Madara by his side right now, and all the years before. This was how they met, the reason the put up with each other at the start. It was the thing that they had fought and argued over, the thing that they had protected together. It was a memory of his grandmother, and a token of all the yokai they that they had returned names to.

Because of it yokai had come to his window in the middle of the night, begging to have their names returned. Because of it, Madara had shouted at Natsume countless times, for it seemed that every time he came back from a drinking party, Natsume lay exhausted on the floor with the thinner book by his side. Because of it, he was living this out of the ordinary life right now.

It was in every sense, the basis of their companionship. To this day, they blamed the fact that they stayed together on the book. Even now, when it didn't even apply anymore, Madara often commented that he should have let that yokai eat Natsume, so that the Yuujinchou would be his before it got any thinner, and still Natsume shouted at Madara about how useless he was as a bodyguard. All in good jest, of course, but then what was this feeling of unease?

Natsume looked toward's his sensei, with a strained smile.

'I guess now the Yuujinchou is empty, I won't need a bodyguard anymore.'

He was happy, he truly was: the yokai were all free now and their fates were not tied to fragile sheets of paper. But still...

He bit his lip with uncontrollable dread of the answer to come, but he needn't had worried.

Nyanko-sensei just huffed dismissively, pouring a cup of sake for himself indifferently.

'Idiot. You haven't needed a bodyguard for a long time.'

* * *

It is was almost expected that the last name he had returned was back in this place. The town where he had found his own family.

'Sensei?'

'Hm.'

'I understand now, this is not my home anymore.'

'Oh?'

'Although, the people and yokai are precious to me, my home is somewhere else now.'

A smile, and a gentle huff: 'Then let's go home.'

fin


End file.
